


The Letter

by Fidgety_Witch



Series: Khan/Arthur Residence [9]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit angst, but overall this is a fluffy comfort, just reminiscence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidgety_Witch/pseuds/Fidgety_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letter holds everything significant for Sherlock Holmes to get both Arthur and Khan's consent</p>
<p>But what is in the letter? Especially since the sender is John</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“John Watson, my dear John. I don’t know what I should be saying in this situation, because this is not what I expected at all. I wanted it to be… perfect for you, but I cannot hold it back any longer than I had. You were the only one who honestly believed that I have a heart hidden deep inside that not even I, who you believed knew everything, am sure I have. Will you marry me, John?”

 

It all started a few months ago, the realisation that came to one Sherlock Holmes after he had, once again, solved an almost unsolvable crime together with his loyal blogger and lover, John Watson. For some people -or a lot of them-, the realisation came quite late for the renowned Consulting Detective. He and John had just returned to their flat, adrenaline still high from their chase; their breathing ragged and the smiles on their faces were as wide as the Cheshire Cat (Sherlock may need to look up on this reference, or he just doesn’t want John to know that he had thought of his flatmate as Alice). John was giggling as he tried to climb up the stairs and seeing that _smile_ on John’s face directed at _him_ made his insides tingle.

 

“Alright now you silly bloke, we should go upstairs before Mrs. Hudson comes out and asked us why we’re laughing. I wanted to tell Mummy about _this_!” John said before he had another fit of giggles. Ah yes, John’s Mummy, Sherlock would definitely talk to John’s Mummy for this revelation he just had. But for now, he’ll just cherish this precious moment - _sentiment_ , his silly fat British Government of an older brother would say- together with his Heart.

 

“Oh my God, Sherlock! Stop that!” John shrieked in laughter when Sherlock caught the other man in the middle and started peppering John with kisses on his face and started rubbing John’s face with his own, his hair tickling John’s ear.

 

It was a night filled with content, laughter and love. Sherlock couldn’t wish for anything more together with his Heart. Sherlock hadn’t realized what he had missed in all his life until he met John, the _only_ man who could make him feel vulnerable yet strong at the same time.

 

The man who had given him a _heart_ , the man who _is_ his heart and made him _whole_. He really couldn’t ask for anything more,

 

**_Unless_ **

 

“Mummy, I want John to marry me.” Arthur, who had welcomed Sherlock in while wondering where his son is, blinked in stupor. Not because Sherlock had just called him Mummy, Sherlock’s been calling him Mummy ever since his reunion with John and he thought it was adorable while his husband had been seething with rage, but because Arthur was taken by surprise by Sherlock’s sudden demand.

 

“… Okay…? Have you asked him yet?”

 

“No. I… wanted to ask you first?” Ah, there it is, the Sherlock he knew. The Sherlock who certainly does not know anything at all about dealing with emotions, especially something like this. Mrs. Hudson treats him as her son so he shouldn’t feel any different, but Sherlock had made a very concerning face when Arthur first told him he’s part of their - _John’s_ \- family. It was adorable, and a bit worrying, Sherlock had been so detached to his emotion Arthur was counting down to the moment when Sherlock would one day ‘break’ and be overwhelmed.

 

Little did Arthur know, that Sherlock’s ‘breakdown’ would be because of what he gave him

 

“That is very thoughtful of you, I know from John you tend to act without thinking of others yet you remembered to talk to me about this…”

 

“… You’re John’s Mummy… and maybe I should talk to John’s Daddy too…” Arthur looked towards the clock; it was still pretty early in the afternoon, his husband would still be working but this is important. Work can wait.

 

“Why don’t you think about what you’d like to say to us while I get my husband, hmm? And please do be considerate of my husband, I can’t keep holding him back on you all the time, Sherlock.”

 

“I understand.” Sherlock affirmed as Arthur walked towards that black antique landline that Sherlock had deduced to be a private line towards the government and was proven correct when John told him that it was a special line that Kevin and Julian set up for their family to call them whenever they needed if they can’t reach them through their private numbers.

 

“Hello, Julian darling? Can you get your Daddy for me and tell him to come back home since it’s important? Yes, I guess you can tell him that, do break it slowly to him and tell him not to break anything when he comes. Thank you sweetheart, I love you too.” Sherlock had spared an ear to listen to Arthur’s conversation with John’s IT genius older brother and started forming words in his mind palace that would convey his intent clear on marrying John and making John a permanent fixture in his life.

 

Sure enough, when Arthur had come back to sit across from Sherlock thunderous footsteps came from upstairs and Sherlock can feel himself go tense when Khan stomped into the living room, glared at Sherlock and slumped down next to Arthur. Arthur accepted Khan’s greeting kiss with an insufferable sigh and squeezed his husband’s hand.

 

“Now then Sherlock, slowly now. Take a deep breath and don’t you start slandering off to where I can’t follow you.” Arthur said gently as Sherlock lowered his head like a child would when he was caught doing things he wasn’t supposed to do.

 

“I want to marry John.” Sherlock said, hoping that he had injected his sincere feelings in every word he said. Arthur was quiet but Sherlock could see the understanding in his face while Khan on the other hand, his face was blank and Sherlock couldn’t see or deduce anything from the man.

 

“And what made you think I am allowing you to?” Arthur snapped his head to give a look at his husband before Sherlock noticed that Arthur could **_see_** something from Khan’s face and wondered if this is what happened when people grow old together; to be able to read another even when other people can’t.

 

“I… I know I’ve hurt John too many times already in one life. You’ve hated me because of it and I can understand, John had almost lost his life in Afghanistan and now I’m endangering his life once more with my job.” Sherlock said, his eyes not leaving Khan’s face. Khan’s face had yet to change, and somehow it horrifies Sherlock. All in Sherlock’s life he had always known a person’s story from a glance, but to not be able to read Khan’s face placed a fear inside Sherlock.

 

“Sherlock, look at me.” Sherlock, who was all cracking inside, turned towards Arthur and saw the love and patience in Arthur’s eyes.

 

“I know this is hard, but will you tell us what John meant to you? Are you very _very_ sure you want to marry my little boy?” Arthur said, his hands not leaving Khan’s own in a death grip. Sherlock stares into Arthur and blinked when he realized that he himself had yet to see Arthur’s story. He had always assumed he had, the love in Arthur’s eyes seemed to have explained everything, but Sherlock realized that he had only read Arthur for what Arthur had let him see. Sherlock should have done better than assume, but this is John’s parents; they are the parents of the man whom Sherlock had falsely thought as ordinary and was proven wrong again and again.

 

John is worth his current confusion, which is why he’s here. He had to convince both Arthur and Khan that he _can_ and he _will_ take care of John.

 

“John… John is _everything_ to me. People used to tell me that I have no heart, that was when I had yet to meet with John. But then, Moriarty came and he threatened to burn my heart and I was sceptical, so many people confessed that I have no heart and I believed them. But I should have known Moriarty better than that, he _was_ me in a way, that he can see that I have a heart. _John_. John is my heart, that is why… why I jumped off of Barts, to save him, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“John believed me even if I told him I was a fraud, he told me that he is my best friend and I just don’t want to lose him. He is the only one…”

 

“When you lose your fascination with our son, will you leave him then?” Khan said as Arthur sighed before giving Sherlock an apologetic smile.

 

Lost his fascination on John? Surely that will never happen

 

“… Perhaps it may be best if I died before that happens. I’ve met many people, I’ve met those who couldn’t stand standing in the same room as me for a whole minute. I’ve met people who ran crying and people threatening to kill me when I deduced them, and John had yet to do all that.” When Khan was about to say anything more, Arthur hushed his husband and placed a hand on Khan’s cheek.

 

“I’m afraid it’s time to have the letter out, yes?” Arthur and Khan conversed through their eyes for a moment before Khan released his hold on Arthur’s hand and let his husband walk up the stairs. Khan continues to stare into Sherlock and Sherlock counters the stare with one of his own. Sherlock hated being assessed, but this is John’s father, the man who could kill him perhaps with one swing of a hand. A previous ‘super villain’, John had said, before he had been captured, given another chance and then fell in love with Arthur.

 

“You should know that I wanted nothing more than the best for my children, and you will have to prove me that you are one. You may have Arthur’s consent, but that doesn’t mean he’ll bless you without mine.”

 

Sherlock waited, cataloguing everything inside the house while he waits for Arthur to come back with ‘the letter’. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the house, which should be good in his opinion. Bilbo had once again run up and down the stairs and then tripped on the carpet (the crease on the carpet showed it), Arthur had made his famous English breakfast for breakfast (the egg carton are still on the counter), Hector had stayed the night (the black signature coat inside the hamper), the girls were experimenting on new menus (all the paper balls inside the bin).

 

“Sherlock, Khan and I had something to entrust to you.” Sherlock quickly snapped back to Arthur who had sat back in front of him, had he really been that distracted to not notice the footsteps coming from the stairs?

 

“It’s is common to be nervous about such things as this, Sherlock. Don’t discredit yourself.” Arthur said, pushing the broken white envelope towards Sherlock on the table. ‘ ~~To whom it may concerned~~ Mrs. Hudson’ Sherlock recognized the writing, it was John’s, but what is this?

 

“We need you to read this, preferably without John anywhere near you. This is the last step.” Khan said as he lovingly cradled Arthur’s body in his arms. Sherlock lifted his head from the letter to open his mouth but Arthur’s eyes stopped him from doing so.

 

“We’ll be waiting for your answer, darling.”


	2. Chapter 2

“We’ll be waiting for your answer, darling.”

 

What in the world does Arthur meant by that, truly? Sherlock was the one waiting for his and Khan’s answer on letting him marry John, but then they threw this letter to him and wanted _him_ to answer _them_. So now everything lies within the letter, John’s letter, but why would John be writing a letter that would be significant to their situation? Sherlock kept thinking of the numerous possibility as he opened the letter and let the envelope flutter to the ground as he read the first paragraph of John’s familiar handwriting.

 

This is not what Sherlock expected. Anything but this…

 

 

Dearest Mrs. Hudson,

 

If this is really you who is reading this letter, then I am very _very_ sorry, Mrs. Hudson. I didn’t wish to inflict any pain as you read this letter, but I have to do this.

 

I can’t live without Sherlock anymore, I really can’t. I love him too much and I’m sure you already knew. You’ve always looked after me and Sherlock even if you keep insisting that you’re not our housekeeper, I’m sure you’ve seen things we didn’t in our relationship. Mummy would have loved to have tea with you, Mrs. Hudson.

 

I don’t have much to write on this letter, but I have made my point. I love Sherlock Holmes, and even if he doesn’t feel an ounce of anything for me, I still love him. Sherlock is an amazing brilliant man and a good one at that, no matter how Anderson and Sally might say, they can go to hell as far as I know. My only best friend aside from my twin brother, Hector. I have never really talked to either you or Sherlock about my family, have I? I’m sorry, it’s just that some of my siblings’ jobs are needed to be kept a secret since it could be dangerous.

 

I thought I could get over this, over Sherlock’s death, but I saw him jump. It was the most terrifying scene I’ve ever seen in my life, even if I was a soldier and had seen my comrades die on the desert sand. He is my best friend, and he died right in front of me and I felt him die, nothing could ever hurt more than that. I think I’ve dealt with everything I should have dealt with if I wanted to kill myself and Mycroft can just go to hell, he was the one who betrayed Sherlock first, his own brother by blood.

 

I’m going to write down an address and I’m very sorry, but can I ask one last favour Mrs. Hudson? Can you send all of these letters I’ve written to that address? Don’t ever let Mycroft lay a hand on these letters, I will and shall never give Mycroft any single information about my family and he can dig it up himself.

 

I can’t show you how _grateful_ I am to have met you, Mrs. Hudson. You reminded me a lot of Mummy even if he is a man, your love and care made me feel so much at home it hurts me to made you read this. I love you like a son would a mother, Mrs. Hudson. It has been an honour

 

Love,

John Watson

 

 

Sherlock read the letter over and over again and couldn’t believe his own eyes. This is a suicide letter, a letter filled with desperation and pain, John’s pain. Sherlock still couldn’t believe it, his strong and reliable John had thought of killing himself.

 

_Sherlock had did this to him_

 

With shaking hands, Sherlock began to read the other piece of letter Arthur had given him, it was addressed to both Arthur and Khan.

 

 

Dearest Loveliest Mummy and Daddy,

 

I am so very sorry; I don’t want to sound insolent and ungrateful. I love both of you so _so_ much I wish I can do anything but this. But I’m in so much pain and I wished I could call you and talk to you, but I can’t talk, my voice wouldn’t come out and I’m scared. Mummy, Daddy, I’m so scared for myself right now. I wish I could come home and have tea with you, Mummy, but whenever I stepped outside the flat, everything rushed back and all these people kept on looking at me. Daddy, I wished I could go to the shooting range with you or go to the Enterprise to see Uncle Kirk and everyone.

 

But this fear and pain wouldn’t go away! You must have seen the news and the papers, the Suicide of a Fake Genius, ha! I wished you could have met Sherlock and see how brilliant and amazing his deduces are, better than all these people doubting Sherlock, even Lestrade doubts him! I’m afraid I can’t trust anyone anymore. Maybe I’ll come home first before I do it. One more time, to see all of you…

 

How is Bilbo? I’m sure he’s having the time of his life running around and having adventures. I wished I could go back to that age, running around with Hector and sitting on your lap. Cuddling with Mummy and Daddy while waiting for Stephen and Tim to tell us stories from their travels. I haven’t seen Regina, Amanda and Joanne as of late and it was funny when Sherlock couldn’t see the connection when Joanne had accidentally bumped with us. Oh Sherlock…

 

I wanted to talk to you, I really really really do. Working with Sherlock and then meeting Mycroft made me lessen my calls to you since I don’t want him to get a single clue to our family. But his position in the government made me think whether he’d met Julian and Kevin or not, maybe not, he hasn’t gotten a single clue about our family and I am glad. Still, I wish you could be here with me.

 

Mummy, you would have gotten along so well with Mrs. Hudson. And Daddy would probably have a field day putting Anderson and Sally in place and I’m sure Lestrade would probably take lessons from him. And Daddy could also scare the heck out of Mycroft too, that would be good. Mummy gets along with everyone, but I’m sure he’ll put Anderson and Sally in their places first before Daddy could. Mummy is amazing like that.

 

I just wanted to write this to say goodbye, thank you, I love you and everything else I can’t put into words to show my gratitude for giving me a chance to live, raising me and having both of you as my parents. I wished I could put everything into words, but I can’t, I can’t find anything worth to portrait my love for you.

 

I love you, Mummy. I love you, Daddy.

I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you

I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you

I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you

 

Forever and Always yours,

Little John

 

 

Sherlock couldn’t hold back his tears. But Sherlock quickly pushed the letters away so his tears wouldn’t mar it. Sherlock could hear footsteps, John’s footsteps and wondered what he would say. Apologies? Declare Sherlock’s undying love? John wouldn’t believe him right after reading the letter, John would think it was pity. Sherlock would have to make John tell him why in the world John had thought of killing himself like that. Sherlock can tell him about his undying love later, for now, he would cherish this moment with John.

 

“Sherlock, you’re back already? Sherlock…?”

 

“John…”


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock and John stood frozen, not knowing what to do when Arthur burst into tears at the sight of them standing together on the door. Khan was quickly there pulling Arthur into his arms before turning to see who was on the door and blinked when he saw Sherlock and John holding hands. Khan gently brushed his hand up and down Arthur’s back before gesturing John and Sherlock to come in and sit over at the sofa.

 

“Just give your Mummy some time. He’s been worried sick since _one_ of you seemed to have forgotten to contact us at the end of the day.” Khan said, specifically staring at Sherlock who turned his head away to look at anywhere else but Khan. John had looked up at Sherlock questioningly and Sherlock started muttering under his breath about the probability of deleting it after he stepped out from the house.

 

“You don’t” **SOB** “have the right” **SOB** “to forget that” **SOB** “if you don’t want” **SOB** “me” **SOB** “to have a heart attack!” Arthur said before he cried even more into Khan’s chest. Khan had given Sherlock a very unimpressed stare as John elbowed his now fiancé to do something.

 

“I apologize Mummy. I didn’t know what to say after… the letter you gave me…” Arthur gave Sherlock a look, then looked towards his son who shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile, rubbed his tears dry before awkwardly pulling Sherlock’s head down to give him a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Next time you do that, I am going to castrate you no matter what John says. You are getting married and even if I don’t want you to change for the world, I want you to get your act together because you’re getting _married_.”

 

“I… understand, Mummy, yet I don’t.”

 

“That’s the _point_. You’re getting married and you’re not supposed to know what you’re doing!” Sherlock blinked and scrunched his nose at the notion of the word ‘not knowing’. One of Khan’s eyebrows was twitching and his hands were itching to give Sherlock at least a good thwack on the head and he was quite surprised when Arthur turned towards him and pointed at him before pointing towards Sherlock before throwing his hands up.

 

“You sure, honey?”

 

“Give it your best shot, just don’t give him either concussion or haemorrhage. I need to get those papers Judy gave me. Love you darling.” Arthur said, giving Khan a smooch before walking up the stairs. Now then, before Sherlock could react on what Arthur had implied, Khan had decked him on the jaw. On the same place John had decked him when they had returned to 221B after reuniting in this very house.

 

 _‘So it really is like father like son’_ Sherlock thought to himself as he placed a hand on his jaw while John supported Sherlock back to his feet.

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Who am I to deny your Mummy anything, sweetheart? Now get him a pack of ice while I get your Mummy, I’m scared he might be crying to himself again.”

 

“Should I…?” “Stay there with your husband-to-be, my wife needs me. And Regina’s right over there waiting for a chance to give you a good talking to.” Sherlock stiffened when he indeed saw Regina’s piercing eyes coming out from the play room, who knows how long she’s been there, and speaking of play room…

 

“Is Bilbo home?”

 

“Bilbo is over at Smaug’s house, they’ll both be over later on.” Regina replied since Khan had disappeared up the stairs whilst calling on Arthur’s name. Regina then closed the door to the playroom before she walked over and sat across Sherlock and John.

 

“Are you going to make my brother happy?” Before Sherlock could open his mouth to say anything Regina diverted her attention to her younger brother.

 

“John, are you happy?” John blinked at Regina and gave her a dopey smile. Regina then nodded and stood up to leave the house, leaving Sherlock a bit confused at the older girl’s behaviour.

 

“Regina’s a bit like Mummy, she can at least read what she’s looking for on people. No, not deducing, just confirming.” Sherlock nodded and winced when John pushed the pack of ice back to his jaw. When the two males heard scuffle from the stairs, both of them turned to see Arthur walking down with Khan behind him carrying some books and papers.

 

“… My Mummy went and talk to you, didn’t she?”

 

“I’m afraid you’re right, darling. She seemed to have everything ready, just needed me to look for a few things over and make some things simpler for both of you.” Sherlock groaned and plopped his head onto John’s shoulder while John himself smiled uncomfortably.

 

“You okay with a double wedding? I’m afraid your twin brother had exchanged vows first before you did and had forgotten to simply _tell_ us because they were in a _mission_ and it was _the spur of the moment_.” Sherlock scuffled closer over a bit towards John when Arthur’s face seemed to darken while he started rubbing his hands together.

 

“Hector… exchanged _vows_? On a _mission_?”

 

“Now do you understand why I needed to have a talk with your twin and his now husband? Kevin and Julian had especially informed me of this matter and Judy had graciously agreed on giving Peter a few days off for this, and if she doesn’t, Kevin and Julian will bring both of them here whether they like it or not.”

 

“… Mummy, can I laugh when Hector comes?”

 

“No you can’t sweetheart, you cannot distract your twin while I’m lecturing him. And both of you are not out of the hook just yet, Judy wanted me to pick your suits and you are staying here for the week. I’ve already called Martha for this, and Gregory too, and Mycroft.”

 

“Let’s just say that boy might have underestimated your Mummy by a long shot, did you know your Mummy called him over by glaring at the CCTVs near your flat?”

 

“…”

 

“Oh Sherlock, Julian must have sent you the footage already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh huh, I'm dead


End file.
